


Time Flies

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Elle worries about ending up alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

Elle was glad that they had solved the case, but she wasn’t happy with the effect on her mental health. Elle was thirty-three. When she was younger she thought that by now she’d be at least married and would have kids or be considering them. Yet she found herself alone.

The way things were going that won’t change anytime soon. This job had finally started to get to her. She was now questioning what she was doing. Elle had worked so hard to get this job and now she decided to think of the negatives of it.    
She loved the BAU. It was her life.

Elle then thought of JJ and Reid. Both were in their mid twenties. Neither ever went out with friends. Also, both lived at the BAU and she had never heard of them go out on a date. They had no social life. She wondered what would become of them. Would they find themselves in her place in a few year? Why they regret how they spent their twenties? She hoped not, but she had been working at the BAU for not as long as them and she was starting to regret it.

What was she doing with her life?


End file.
